Field of the Invention The present invention relates to aerosol sprayer devices and more particularly to aerosol actuators having a locking mechanism.
State of the Art Spray devices are well known and are used to deliver a variety of products. For example, finger pumps and trigger sprayers may be used to deliver a fluid from a container onto a surface or into a volume of space. Similarly, aerosol sprayers are used to spray an aerosolized product onto a surface or into a volume of space. Many different types of spray devices are known.
Aerosol spray devices typically include a pushbutton type spray device containing an orifice and a connection to a valve which is in turn connected to a container of product from which the aerosol product is dispensed. Actuation of the pushbutton releases a quantity of product from the aerosol container through the valve and the pushbutton. More recently, aerosol spray devices have been modified to look more like trigger sprayers and such devices may include a trigger attached to, or in communication with, a manifold which is connected to the valve of an aerosol container. However, connection of a manifold of a trigger actuated aerosol spry device to an aerosol valve can be difficult and leakage during assembly or actuation may occur.
Actuation of the trigger my release product from the aerosol container through the valve, into the manifold, and out an orifice of the trigger spray device. In many instances, the costs of trigger actuated aerosol sprayers are higher than those of pushbutton-type valves due to the increased piece parts and complexity of such devices. In addition, use of pushbutton-type aerosol systems may lead to finger fatigue which may be undesirable. Further, the extended length of the trigger actuator used with trigger spray devices may be accidentally actuated when not intended to be actuated. For example, during storage or transport of such trigger spray device, a trigger portion may be accidentally pressed, causing inadvertent actuation of the trigger spray device. Thus, the ability to lock the actuation mechanism is desirable to prevent inadvertent actuation of a trigger spray device.
While the aerosol pushbutton actuators and trigger actuators are usable, new, alternative, or improved methods for locking and delivering or actuating a spray from aerosol containers or other containers are desirable. In addition, a reduction in costs is also desirable, especially in the case of trigger actuated aerosol sprayers and spray devices.